Entre el sueño y la realidad
by Naru-L
Summary: Soñar es parte de la naturaleza humana, pero cuando eso es todo lo que haces, lo que ves puede ser mucho más cruel que la realidad.


**Entre el sueño y la realidad**

* * *

**Sumario –** Soñar es parte de la naturaleza humana, pero cuando eso es todo lo que haces, lo que ves puede ser mucho más cruel que la realidad. 

**Fanfic - **Naru L

**Traducción** – Claori

* * *

_**Me detengo en medio de la calle, ignorando a quien sea que estuviera caminando atrás de mí. No siento cuando la misma persona choca conmigo y tampoco escucho las groserías por lo que ocurrió. Estoy demasiado ocupada observándote salir del carro, caminar hacia la banqueta y abrir la puerta del pasajero. A otra chica, por supuesto.**_

_**Mi sonrisa muere cuando extiendes la mano para ayudarla a salir del vehículo. La mano que inconscientemente había levantado para saludarte, baja como si pasara más de veinte kilos. Siento que se me encoge el pecho y los latidos del corazón me fallan cuando oigo el sonido de risas y pasos alejarse, entrando a la casa.**_

_**Parpadeo, ahuyentando las lágrimas que habían llenado mis ojos y que no llegué a derramar. Dolor, profundo y verdadero. Soledad, cruel y real. Maldición, me había prometido ya no hacer esto conmigo. Sufrir por no conseguir lo que deseo. Llorar por no tener el valor de luchar.**_

_**Mis traicioneros ojos acompañan el camino que ustedes recorren hasta entrar a la casa al lado de la mía. Suspiro con pesar y bajo la cabeza con el sonido de la puerta cerrándose frente a mí.**_

_**Una vez más no me viste.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Una noche más sentada en la ventana de mi cuarto. Mis ojos buscan las estrellas, brillando intensamente como si se burlaran de la oscuridad en la que estoy presa. Es extraño, pero casi puedo oírlas riéndose de mí por estar tan sola, encarcelada por mis miedos irracionales.**_

_**Bajo mis ojos hacia el rechinar de la puerta de la casa de al lado. Sé que vas a salir nuevamente, solo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Quisiera, sólo por una vez, lograr pronunciar las palabras que hacen eco en mi mente todas las veces que te encuentro casualmente. Eso no va a suceder, soy demasiado cobarde¿recuerdas?**_

_**Continuaré tan sólo observándote llegar y salir. Acompañado o solo. Riendo, abrazando a alguien más. Siendo feliz. Haciendo con otras personas las cosas que tanto deseo que fueran sólo conmigo.**_

_**Una vez más no percibiste mi mirada.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**El fuerte sol de medio día penetra en mi ropa y quema mi piel mientras cuido del jardín. Mis manos, protegidas por los gruesos guantes de jardinería, arrancan cada hierba dañina y necia que insiste en crecer en medio de las flores y mis ojos pasean distraídamente por la puerta de madera de la casa de al lado. Deseo secretamente que se abra, que pueda ver, aunque sea por algunos segundos, tu figura bajo el sol.**_

_**Romántica cobarde que soy, sé que si eso sucede no tendré el valor de murmurar ni un saludo, pero continúo deseando secretamente tan sólo esa visión, torturante y balsámica al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Voces resonando en el piso de arriba llaman mi atención y levanto los ojos rápidamente. El viejo y extraño sombrero escapa de mi cabeza y los crueles rayos del sol alcanzan mis ojos, obligándome a cerrarlos momentáneamente. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos, mi vista todavía medio ofuscada por la claridad intensa, encuentra la visión que estuve secretamente deseando.**_

_**Cabellos plateados, postura erecta. Una expresión de molestia en el rostro mientras oyes a otra persona hablando atentamente. Ok, no era exactamente eso lo que deseaba.**_

_**Me siento sobre los talones, las manos sucias, aún sujetando firmemente la última cosa que arranqué de la tierra, sobre mi regazo. El sombrero reposa a mi lado en el mismo lugar en el que cayó y mis ojos buscan esa pequeña oportunidad de poder observarte el día de hoy. **_

_**Lo sé, nunca cumplo mis promesas.**_

_**Te veo balancear ligeramente la cabeza, y la expresión contrariada en tu rostro. Tal vez estés oyendo a tu hermano rezongando nuevamente. Sólo él es capaz de quitarte lo serio de ese modo.**_

_**Sonrío para mí misma al verte levantar, aproximándote a la ventana, deseando huir de lo que te desagrada. Inconscientemente, tu nombre escapa de mis labios en un murmullo.**_

_**Una voz llama mi nombre y vuelvo mi atención hacia mi propia casa. La mirada irritada de mi madre rompe el momento y con un murmullo de disculpas, aún sin saber la razón, me levanto, tomando el sombrero y corro para adentro.**_

_**Una vez más no me oíste.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Camino apresuradamente, un brazo sujetando mis libros contra el pecho y el otro ocupado con la sombrilla. Sí, ésta es otra tarde lluviosa en que soy obligada a caminar. Protegerme de las pequeñitas gotas cuando lo que quisiera es correr libremente bajo ellas, pero soy cobarde ¿recuerdas?**_

_**Continúo mi camino, encogida bajo la sombrilla. Las gotas traídas por el viento mojando mi espalda. Suspiro desanimada, pensando que por culpa del tiempo, nuevamente, no podré verte hoy. **_

_**Algunos días de lluvia han pasado y debido a eso tuve que quedarme aprisionada dentro de casa, observando por la ventana en una vana esperanza de verte pasar corriendo en dirección del carro.**_

_**Nada. La lluvia fue tan intensa que apenas y podía ver a un metro de mí y si llegaba a acercarme más al vidrio, se empañaba acabando con la poca visibilidad de la que gozaba. Tuve que contentarme con el rugido familiar del motor cuando llegabas o salías. **_

_**Lo sé, en verdad soy patética.**_

_**Miro la conocida reja gris y aprieto el paso, ansiosa de librarme de la ropa húmeda y helada, pero nuevamente no seré atendida del modo que quisiera. Escucho el encendido del motor y me volteo rápidamente, con la tonta esperanza de verte. Aunque sea nada más un bulto dentro del coche.**_

_**Cierro los ojos, sintiendo el agua de la lluvia torrencial volar en mi dirección cuando tu coche se aleja rápidamente. La sombrilla escapa de mi mano y yo, inconscientemente, aprieto más los libros contra mi pecho. El tejido encharcado se cuela en mi cuerpo y finalmente vuelvo a abrir los ojos a tiempo para ver tu carro doblando la esquina.**_

_**Me estremezco de frío y los gritos de mi madre nuevamente me despiertan. Me vuelvo hacia la reja y corro a la protección de mi casa. **_

_**La sombrilla olvidada continúa en el jardín, bailando al ritmo del viento. Mientras subía los escalones, concordando con pequeños asentimientos con el sermón de mi madre, únicamente pensaba en lo que había acabado de pasar.**_

_**Una vez más me ignoraste.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Los días se transformaron en semanas. Las semanas en meses. Los meses en años. Yo seguí en esta rutina. Viviendo en las sombras y esperando la luz de tu mirada, el calor de tu voz, la vivacidad de tu atención.**_

_**Perdí la cuenta de las chicas que trajiste a la casa para que disfrutaran de tu compañía mientras seguías sin verme.**_

_**Olvidé cuántas veces busqué tu mirada para encontrar sólo el vacío mientras continuabas ignorándome.**_

_**Me cansé de sentarme en la ventana esperando tu regreso cuando finalmente salías de casa. **_

_**Lloré aquel día, encerrada en mi cuarto, observándote andar de la casa al coche, tus manos cargando cajas hasta que, finalmente, la carga terminó e hiciste la última cosa que faltaba en este pequeño y cruel juego, me abandonaste.**_

_**La vida es graciosa¿no es cierto?**_

_**Te seguí, silenciosamente deseando que notaras mi presencia, mi mirada y mis deseos. Lloré al ver mis sueños destruidos y mis esperanzas desapareciendo poco a poco. **_

_**Fui realmente una muchachita miedosa y estúpida durante toda mi adolescencia. Te perdí no por miedo al rechazo sino porque la felicidad parecía algo demasiado grandioso para mí. Nunca me juzgué merecedora de permanecer a tu lado como secretamente deseaba. Era feliz siendo apenas esa pobre y sombría cuiquilla triste que te seguía a escondidas con la mirada. **_

_**Eso es realmente patético¿no?**_

_**Todos salieron de mi vida. Familiares, amigos, tú... A algunos no tuve como detenerlos y otros sólo se fueron porque fui demasiado cobarde para decir "no te vayas". **_

_**Todos se mudaron y yo permanecí aquí, esperando que las cosas permanecieran inmutables. Deseando con todas mis fuerza que el tiempo pudiera volver y que pudiera hacer las cosas diferentes.**_

_**La casa vecina ya no es habitada por dos hermanos que viven discutiendo por todo. Tus padres hace mucho que se mudaron al interior y tu hermano decidió que un lujoso departamento en el centro era más sensato debido a su actual status. **_

_**Otros vecinos vendrán a ocupar esa casa, tal vez hasta otra pareja de hermanos peleoneros, pero a mí simplemente ya no me interesa.**_

_**Cuando mi madre murió entonces finalmente entendí. La felicidad no viene a tu puerta, no llama tu nombre o agarra tu mano. Necesitas levantarte, correr tras ella y abrazarla con todas tu fuerzas para que no escape. En el momento en que esa verdad me golpeó me di cuenta de que no tenía caso permanecer aquí, esperando a que la felicidad me viniera a buscar porque, a menos que yo corriera tras ella, esa cosita desatenta jamás sabría siquiera de mi existencia o mi nombre.**_

_**Fue así contigo también¿verdad?**_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Sonrío para mí misma cuando la última caja es colocada en el camión de la mudanza. Entrego el papel y las llaves de lo que en breve será mi nueva casa y asiento rápidamente ante el chofer. Un gesto tonto, lo sé, pero ya no me preocupa el parecer tonta. Tan sólo hago lo que mi corazón desea.**_

_**Cuando el camión desaparece, entro a la casa nuevamente con la excusa de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas. Sí, todavía me miento a mí misma de vez en cuando. Nada más quiero darle una última mirada a la casa en la que crecí; despedirme de todos los recuerdos dolorosos.**_

_**Las sombras cambian de ángulo y me doy cuenta de que me permití permanecer ahí por demasiado tiempo. Suspiro, nostálgica, y me doy la vuelta para salir. **_

_**Jalo esa pesada puerta de madera por última vez y giro la llave en la cerradura. Todos aquellos pequeños sonidos y gestos conocidos provocando punzadas en mi pecho.**_

_**Respiro hondo en busca de coraje y me alejo de la puerta, mis ojos todavía fijos en aquello que aún sabiendo era mi pequeño infierno, era doloroso y difícil de dejar. Aprieto la llave y rápidamente, antes de que el poco valor que reuní desaparezca, la coloco en la bolsa, volviéndome para bajar los tres escalones que me separan del jardín.**_

_**Me detengo al llegar a la reja, oyendo un conocido rugido de motor acercarse. Parpadeo, sin poder creer lo que ven mis ojos. Un coche viejo, blanco como el hielo, estacionándose frente a la casa de al lado.**_

"_No puedes ser tú."_

_**Aprieto la reja, caliente por la luz del sol en lo alto, intentado buscar algo real, diciéndome a mí misma que aquello no pasa de un espejismo. Una broma de mi imaginación para que me quede allí. Sufriendo callada en las sombras.**_

_**Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de organizar mis pensamientos y abro la reja. Mis manos vuelos hasta mi bolsa, buscando la llave del coche, esperando que ese vehículo blanco desaparezca en el aire en cualquier minuto.**_

_**Camino hasta mi propio coche, abriendo la puerta con manos temblorosas cuando escucho el motor ser finalmente apagado. Sin conseguir evitarlo, mis ojos vuelan en tu dirección y tengo que agarrarme de mi propio carro para no caer. **_

"_Eres tú."_

_**El mismo largo cabello plateado cayendo por la espalda. La misma postura erecta de quien es dueño de todo aquello en lo que pone los ojos. La misma expresión vacía al volver tu atención hacia mí.**_

_**Siento que el corazón se me dispara y por un momento me imagino si no irá a huir de mi pecho por la falta de espacio para moverse. Siento mis dedos entumecidos y me doy cuenta de que apreté la puerta con fuerza de más mientras trataba de mantenerme en pie.**_

– _Hola._

_**Parpadeo, desconcertada con el saludo. Sin preocuparme por parecer idiota, te doy la espalda y miro la calle tras de mí, buscando a alguien con quien pudieras estar hablando.**_

– _¿Rin?_

"_¡Dijiste mi nombre!"_

_**Me vuelvo lentamente, sintiendo las piernas flojas. Aprieto la puerta del carro nuevamente, muriéndome de miedo de caerme y verte riendo de mí. Qué decepción, sigo siendo la misma chiquilla idiota de años atrás.**_

– _Hola. – **Una sonrisa tímida se forma en mis labios y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que un agujero se abra bajo mis pies para tragarme al ver la expresión divertida en tu rostro por mi reacción patética de momentos atrás.**_

– _Me imaginé que eras tú**. – Sonríes y yo continúo con la misma boba expresión. – **¿Vas a algún lado?_

– _Nada que no pueda esperar. – **Mi voz falla con cada palabra que obligo a dejar mis labios. No puedo decir estaba yendo en busca de mi felicidad ¿verdad? – **¿Qué haces por aquí?_

– _Vine a analizar los estragos que mi estúpido hermano hizo en la casa antes de irse._

**_Una sonrisa verdadera curva mis labios al oír esas palabras. _**"_Nada cambió."_

– _Entiendo**. – Murmuro, y en seguida un silencio incómodo cae sobre nosotros. Me recargo en el coche, sin saber que decir y espero pacientemente a que digas algo. De preferencia, una despedida para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Cuando eso no sucede, me veo obligada a tomar la iniciativa. – **Bueno... Ya me voy... – **Aviento la bolsa dentro del carro, ignorando el sonido de todo el contenido cayendo al piso del coche. – **Fue bueno hablar contigo._

– _Rin, espera. – **Me detengo, el cuerpo a medio camino al interior del carro y volteo en tu dirección. **– ¿De veras tienes que irte ya?_

– _La verdad... – "Sí, antes de que pierda el valor o haga algo estúpido" – No tengo hora de llegada._

– _Entonces, hazme compañía y después podemos comer juntos._

_**Antes de que pueda pensar en una respuesta, mis piernas ceden y caigo. Primero al asiento del coche y en seguida, antes de que pueda recuperarme, me resbalo hasta el piso. **_

_**Cierro los ojos, incapaz de moverme, en parte por el dolor del impacto y en parte por la vergüenza de haberme caído en frente de ti. Y justamente cuando me estabas mirando. Oyendo mis palabras. Poniéndome atención.**_

_**Sabía que debía haber huido corriendo. Respiro profundo, tratando de reunir un poco de dignidad para levantarme, cuando oigo pasos aproximándose. Mis ojos, siempre traidores, se abren rápidamente, buscando la expresión de burla que tu rostro debe mostrar.**_

– _¿Estás bien?_

_**Sorprendentemente, todo lo que puedo ver en tus ojos es preocupación por mi estado lamentable. Trato de sonreír y aparto el cuerpo cuando tu mano se acerca a mí.**_

– _¿No necesitas ayuda para levantarte?_

– _Creo que sí, disculpa – **Tomo tu mano, mordiéndome el labio para contener un gemido cuando finalmente logro ponerme de pié. – **Puedes reírte, sé que fue idiota._

– _No fue idiota. – **Levanto la cabeza, tratando de hallar en tu rostro algún indicio de que te estás riendo por dentro de la ridícula niña tonta de la casa de al lado; pero esa intención pronto se pierde al percibir lo cerca que estamos el uno del otro.**_

– _¿No lo fue?_

– _No, pudiste haberte lastimado._

"_¿Te preocupas por mí¿Por la estúpida niña de la casa de al lado?"_

– _Ya estoy acostumbrada._

– _Siempre fuiste distraída. – **Tu voz suena divertida y veo una sonrisa curvar tus labios nuevamente.**_

– _¿Cómo sabes eso? – **La pregunta escapa antes de que pueda contenerla y siento mis mejillas arder.**_

– _Siempre te presté atención. Estabas siempre corriendo y cayéndote. – **Cierras la puerta de mi coche, pero estoy demasiado ocupada poniendo atención a la información como para acordarme de que la llave se quedó adentro. – **Me acuerdo que un día estaba lloviendo y tú casi te aventaste frente a mi coche._

– _Tú me mojaste, creí que no me habías visto._

– _Te pité, pero parecías estar buscando algo en la calle y no me oíste._

"_¿Entonces fue así como sucedió?"_

_**Cierro los ojos, demasiado angustiada por mi propia estupidez y me dejo llevar al interior de la casa vecina. Mil recuerdos pasando por mi mente. ¿Cuántas veces me hablaste y yo, demasiado elevada por mis sueños, no te vi, no te oí, te ignoré?**_

– _Ya no me acuerdo._

– _Ya tiene mucho tiempo. _

_**Me siento con tu ayuda en el viejo sofá de la sala, parecida a la mía, y por unos minutos lucho con la tentación de sujetarme de tus brazos para que no te alejes nuevamente. **_

– _Quédate aquí, voy a ver si hay hielo en la cocina. Tu pié parece hinchado._

_**No es hasta ese momento que vuelvo mi atención hacia mi tobillo derecho que realmente se ve hinchado y rojo. La verdad, me está doliendo y punzando. Increíble como no lo percibí antes.**_

– _No me tardo. – **Tu voz suena cerca de mi rostro y me giro para mirarte. Sólo entonces me doy cuenta de que perdí la lucha contra el instinto de agarrarme de tus brazos para impedir que te alejes.**_

_**Sonrío, tontamente, pero sencillamente no logro obligar a mis dedos a obedecer la orden de mi cerebro y continúo sujetando tu brazo con firmeza. De repente toda aquella conversación sobre sujetar la felicidad vuelve a mi mente y comienzo a reír.**_

– _¿Rin? – **Levanto mis ojos lentamente, sin conseguir decir una palabra – **¿Está todo bien?_

– _Sí. – **Suelto lentamente tu brazo, sin lograr para de reír – **Es que me acordé que cerraste mi coche con la llave dentro. – **Murmuro la primera cosa que me viene a la cabeza y me río aún más.**_

– _Puedo llamar a un cerrajero, pero vas a tener que aguantar mi compañía de mientras – **Siento mi cuerpo relajarse cuando oigo su risa unirse a la mía. – **¿A dónde ibas?_

– _A mi nueva casa**. – Consigo murmurar aún riendo.**_

– _¿Queda muy lejos? Puedo llevarte si quieres..._

_**Me recuesto en el sofá, una sonrisa satisfecha apoderándose de todo mi ser. Siento tus ojos sobre mí y por primera vez eso no me incomoda. A decir verdad, todo parece encajar perfectamente.**_

– _¿Puedes creer que no tengo la más mínima idea?_

– _¿No sabes dónde queda tu casa?_

– _Sí sé. – **Sonrío, mis ojos encontrando los tuyos – **Es sólo que no estoy segura si está lejos o cerca._

_**Mis manos descansan sobre mis piernas ahora. Ya no te estoy sujetando o impidiendo que te alejes, y aún así continúas a mi lado. El silencio que nos rodea ahora no es opresor o incómodo; tan sólo de entendimiento mutuo.**_

_**La verdad, Sesshoumaru, es que tú siempre fuiste mi casa, pero estuve tan presa en mis propios sueños e ilusiones que no me di cuenta de que estaba cerrada por fuera, llorando por la soledad y oscuridad en la que me encontraba, pero con la llave en mis manos.**_

_**Tú nunca me echaste fuera, yo fui la que se encargó de permanecer allá. El sufrimiento era tan conocido que tenía miedo de experimentar la novedad de la felicidad con la que soñaba. Quizás, sólo tenía miedo de que la realidad no pudiera igualar al sueño cuando la alcanzase.**_

_**Te veo levantarte, diciendo que vuelves pronto con el hielo¿y sabes qué? **_

_**Cuando desapareces de mi vista no me siento triste ni sola. **_

_**La sonrisa continúa en mis labios y puedo incluso cerrar mis ojos sin preocupaciones acerca de despertar y descubrir que nada de lo que pasó en la última media hora es real. Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, sé que no importa cuántas veces despierte de un sueño cálido a una noche fría; todo lo que tengo que hacer es correr y sujetar la felicidad con las dos manos. **_

_**Abro los ojos y te sonrío mientras colocas la bolsa de hielo sobre mi tobillo lastimado. **_

_**Sí, si despierto de un buen sueño a una fría realidad, todo lo que tengo que hacer es dormir de nuevo. Finalmente encontré lo que estaba buscando cada vez que te buscaba a ti.**_

– _¿Vas a estar bien sola? – **Asiento y tú me sonríes – **Entonces voy a llamar al cerrajero para que venga abrir tu coche._

– _Está bien. – **Te sonrío en respuesta y completo en mi pensamiento. **"Ya estoy en casa." _


End file.
